


Best-Laid Plans

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer had planned the night he was going to propose to Brendon in excruciating detail, but leave it to Sean Van Vleet and William Beckett to fuck up his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one from that [character meme](http://eledhwenlin.livejournal.com/625218.html). Prompt: **Sean Van Vleet and William Beckett plot to overthrow Spencer Smith. Do they succeed?**
> 
> My beloved [](http://sansets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sansets**](http://sansets.dreamwidth.org/) looked this over for me a really long time ago and made it better. Warning: this is sugary sweet. Like, even for me. Also this was among the first fic I've written in bandom, so ... it isn't quite baby's first bandom fic, but close. I was all about the sugary sweet AUs at the time.  
> 

Van Vleet and Beckett always choose the worst possible and most inopportune moment for their stupid tricks.  They try a hostile takeover of Smith Ltd. on the day Spencer has declared as The Day. Today he is (or was, he should be honest with himself now) going to ask Brendon whether he wants to marry him. All that just gives Spencer the headache of a lifetime.  
   
Instead of spending a nice romantic dinner with his boyfriend, hopefully soon to be fiance, Spencer's fielding calls from _everyone_. There are the shareholders who he keeps appeasing and calming down and--fuck his life, he's going to exact revenge on Beckett just for making him talk for half an hour to Miss Dufresne, an old hag who's more Catholic than the Pope and more conservative than the entire right wing put together, but who's stupidly fond of Spencer and his boyfriend and holds like 0.05% of shares, so why exactly she's calling when the market price of shares is going up is beyond Spencer. His employees are worrying about losing their jobs and, okay, there was just the one frightened employee, but Jon keeps calling and cheerfully updating how much money Van Vleet is willing to pay for 2% of shares. Additionally all his friends call to make sure Spencer's okay and then there was Gabe who gleefully chuckled at Spencer and asked what he did to piss the two of them off this time to make them try something as stupid as this--a conversation Spencer would've enjoyed more if, y'know, there hadn't been a romantic dinner reservation waiting for him because that was at a time where he'd still believed his plans were going to work out fine. Spencer's been in a fucking bad mood since he had to man up and call Brendon to cancel date and, wow, that had not been fun. He's waited until the very last minute before capitulating and admitting to himself that he wouldn't be able to leave the office in time for his date. Or even on this very day. So Brendon was already done up and ready and just waiting for Spencer to come home, so they could leave for the restaurant because they were already almost overdue. The silence on the other hand of the phone line was very, very icy.  
   
See, the thing is, Spencer has maybe hinted that there was something special going to happen. Because he spent a lot of time with Ryan recently (choosing an engagement ring is way harder than any of the movies make it seem) and Brendon was this combination of jealous, disappointed and sad and Spencer couldn't bear the thought that Brendon might think Spencer was flaking out on him. And then he had to go and cancel his fucking _engagement dinner_ because of fucking William Beckett and fucking Sean Van fucking Vleet. Spencer knows what he did to deserve Beckett's scorn (but, hey, Beckett seriously did not pay Jon enough to begin with, since Jon admitted that even the smallest offer Spencer put on the table was way more than he was making before, and it's not like he actually _stole_ Jon, but there's no arguing with Beckett), but Van Vleet is the unknown here. He didn't express interest in any of Spencer's doings before and it's just all so fucking stupid.  
   
After midnight it becomes clear that the takeover failed--the biggest shareholders weren't going to sell to begin with, so Spencer has no idea why they even tried. But it still leaves Spencer sitting in his office at 1am, dead tired, very adamantly not engaged, with a pissed off boyfriend who won't return any of his calls, texts or e-mails, and Spencer is going to fucking bring Beckett and Van Vleet down. He drives home slowly, paying careful attention to traffic around him, and still he can't remember most of the ride home when he parks in his driveway. He's way beyond tired now, almost into that stage where he can't sleep, and he just wants to fall into his bed and forget this stupid day.  
   
Spencer almost walks past Brendon, who's sitting uncharacteristically quietly on the couch. In the dark.  
   
"Brendon? Is everything all right?" Brendon nods, not looking at Spencer, eyes fastened on his hands. Spencer doesn't feel so good about this. He takes a deep breath, _keep calm, he's just mad at you_ , and walks around the couch. Then he sees that Brendon's not looking at his _hands_ \--he's holding something. Something that looks suspiciously like the small black box that holds the ring Spencer intended to give to Brendon tonight (he had this _plan_ , complete with knee fall and handholding and a speech because Brendon loves that kind of thing and Spencer loves indulging Brendon and, okay, he maybe loves this kind of thing, too, pictured it many, many times and it's really true what they say about the best-laid plans).

Spencer sits down carefully next to Brendon, wondering how close he can be--he doesn't want to crowd Brendon, but doesn't want to seem distant either and he can't quite remember when this became so hard because usually being with Brendon is easy and awesome and Spencer's never been in a relationship before where he got along with the other person so well even when they're angry with each other. They sit in silence for a while.  
   
"So," Brendon starts, "this morning when I got up I was convinced this was gonna be an awesome day. The sun was shining and my boyfriend had planned this surprise date for me. I was looking forward to that all day long because it's only less than two weeks left until the summer break and all my kids were insane today and choir was hell because all they want is to be done with the school year. But that date, it got me through my lessons and the grading I had to do. Then I got all dressed up and waited for my boyfriend to show up."

Spencer feels really fucking bad because he'd called so late, having him temporarily forgotten between "urgent" phone calls. It wasn't his finest hour.  
   
"And then I didn't have a date anymore and my boyfriend was really short with me on the phone and all my friends were busy and when I wanted to mope I realised that all my Disney movies are over here." Brendon keeps looking at the small box, twisting it in his hands. "So I came over. And." He shrugs and finally, _finally_ , he looks at Spencer. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
   
Spencer takes a deep breath because he isn't going to get a better opening than this. He knows and he's so damn nervous. He slides down the couch and kneels in front of Brendon. Brendon just looks at Spencer as he slowly takes the box from Brendon, grasping Brendon's hand as an afterthought. Spencer's heart is pounding and he feels almost dizzy with nerves and exhaustion and Brendon's looking at him with those big, dark eyes and Spencer _wants_ him so much it hurts. He opens his mouth, but the speech he spent weeks perfecting is forgotten and so he ends up saying the first thing that pops into his mouth.  
   
"I love you. Brendon Urie, I love you so fucking much I can't imagine ever living without you." Spencer opens the box and it's only then he realises that his hands are shaking, but Brendon grips his hand tighter, as Spencer shows him the ring. "Please marry me." It's only a whisper because this is the moment Spencer was so afraid of, the moment he planned everything around, meant to sweep Brendon off his feet so he couldn't even think of saying no. Because Spencer's no prince--he's often bad-tempered, he's working too much, he's co-dependent with his best friend and he knows his faults and he works on it, but Brendon is just ... to Spencer, he's _perfect_ , even though he's a dork and occasionally annoying, but he's also sweet and fun and a musical genius and brave and cheerful and the thing is, Spencer would let him leave if Brendon wanted to, if Brendon thought that not being with Spencer would make him happy. He would let him, even though Spencer doesn't want him to. This is what he was afraid of: putting himself out into the open, letting Brendon decide.  
   
"Spencer." Brendon's answer is just as quiet and Spencer's frantically trying to figure out what that means, when Brendon slides to his knees in front of him and kisses him. Spencer pulls him close, holding him close, and wishes and wants. "Yes," Brendon whispers against his lips. "Yes, Spencer Smith."  
   
Spencer feels the relief as hard as if he were shocked and it's the best he can do to hold on to Brendon. Brendon hugs him back.

"I can't believe you thought I'd say no."

Spencer just shakes his head. "I planned everything so well. Fucking William Beckett."

Brendon starts shaking and Spencer needs a moment to realise that he's _laughing_. Then he laughs with him and afterwards, when they finally getting around to putting the ring on Brendon's finger, Brendon whispers into his ear: "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Spencer smiles and holds his hand tightly. He threads their fingers and the metal of the ring is shockingly cold compared to Brendon's hot, sweaty hand.

There was so much to plan, so many details to think of, because Spencer wanted his proposal to be perfect and undeniable, that he hasn't ever thought of this moment, afterwards, but now that Brendon's in his arms and he _accepted_ Spencer feels so happy and overjoyed that he can't breathe. He looks at their clasped hands and can feel Brendon smile against his cheek. Brendon's humming quietly under his breath and Spencer feels like this is the biggest thing he's accomplished today. This, _Brendon_ is going to be his life and his home and no matter what happens elsewhere in his life, he'll still have this. It's the single most comforting and greatest thing he's ever had.   
He keeps Brendon close, aware that he's dead on his feet and should go to bed, but not willing to let this moment end yet. They're swaying together, slow-dancing to a beat that exists solely in Brendon's head, and it's the perfect ending for this day.


End file.
